Empty Parks
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Jinx reflects on the museum...


**Hey. Yeah, Songfic this is and Songfic I will change! :P Written in Jinx's POV and based on the song E.T by Katy Perry. I recommend that you all listen to it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Dull disclaimers are, aren't they?**

* * *

**Empty Parks**

How could this have gone by so quickly?

It seemed for one second she was a little girl at Hive. Ready to beat all of her classmates to pulp, and then the next she was the leader of the Hive 5 and Brother Blood was defeated. The second after she was robbing places all over Jump City since the Titans were recruited to fight the Brotherhood of Evil and then she was stopped.

By Kid _freaking_Flash.

And now; she's sitting all by herself alone on a bench…in an empty park. The night was dark and cold, winds blew gently and the smell of grass and trees overfilled her mind with old longing. It seemed ironic that after years of training, Jinx had come to this:

Sitting by herself in parks thinking about some dumb boy.

But Jinx was clever. She has both perspectives of the situation she was muddled up in. But that didn't mean she liked any of them. The first was that she was wasting her time. She is a villain and if anybody – even some teenage superhero – questioned about it, she would have to just shut them up. Her powers are bad luck, and she is bad luck. So that's all she's _ever going_to be. _Bad luck._

But, on the other hand. She was confused, broken and misguided about her past. His words had great double meanings, ones that she just _couldn't_throw off. She remembered that things were never always what they seemed. There was always some edge to it, some dark little corner on the end that was always the centre; the power core of it. But your brain always tries to make it out as something that's you've seen before. And that's why they are so dangerous, because things are _never_always what they seem.

She had no idea what to do. Kid Flash could be the one that could end her for good; the cause of her destruction. But he could also be the one that could revive the broken bits of her left behind.

He was always there.

In her eyes, in her face, her dreams, ambitions and future. He was constantly haunting her mind; his mindless phrases repeating over and over again.

_I thought I'd get to know you first._

She scoffed. No one knew her at all. To everyone in the world she was just Jinx the evil sorceress. No one knew her personally for so long or at all. How dumb could he be thinking that she'd let some spandex wearing hero about her personal life?

_I know you're too smart for all this._

Does he think that she's stupid? She knows what's best for her. _She_call the shots, _she_makes the rules. She doesn't get bossed around like some brainless lapdog. She's a leader, _not_a follower.

_It's never too late._

He has way too much fairy crap going on in his head. Heroes are always saying to never give up, but they don't even realize that they've given up themselves. They gave up their normal lives to save the world. They have to realize that someday not everyone can be saved. She can't be, so what's the point?

_Trust me…_

No one can be trusted in this world. If you trust, you only get hurt.

But no matter what Jinx tells herself. She knows that he'd always come back to her mind. As if it was a magnet to his picture.

The other of the Hive 5 where careful now. They knew that Kid Flash was still patrolling the city, so they kept the crimes to an all-time low. Seemore always said to keep a strong disguise whenever we go outside, don't draw attention to yourself and do everything quickly before he figures out that's it you.

But they didn't understand.

He _knew_them better than any other villain attacking Jump City. He _knew_all their disguises. Heck, he even knew where their headquarters was. But he didn't drag them off to jail. And Jinx knew why he didn't. She _knew._

But she was too afraid to admit it.

But he was different; he was different from the others. No other hero would have let her off that way or her team. No one would have wanted to give her a second chance, to think that she might have some potential in being a good guy. Of turning over a new leaf. And she was grateful, she was grateful he thought of her that way.

The night was still and silent. The street lamps hovered over Jinx's form on the wooden bench, her features shadowed by the yellow light. Her pink hair seemed red under its bright source. Gusts of gentle winds kept blowing; small tips of grass flew in its direction.

She knew that going back wasn't an option. Going back looked as if she was defeated, that she'd given up. Sometimes heroes were right – never give up on anything that you want. So she sat there and thought on her next move.

_He's just so…so…different! It doesn't even look like he's a meta-human for crying out loud. An alien he's more like. He's either some freaky alien or a parallel-universe meta-human from another dimension!_

…

_Okay Jinx, I think you've sort of lost your mind a there…_

But Jinx _was_confused. She had no other option than to resort to science-fiction to dissolve her problems. She was so hopelessly lost.

Jinx dropped her head down to her arm, her shoulder resting on her knee; she sighed. When was she going to get her answers? Every problem has to have an answer; it doesn't matter how hard or how long you search for an answer, there _will_always _be_an end or answer to something. But she needed them now. Or else she was stuck.

Stuck on some park bench all alone thinking about some dumb boy.

She let her mind wonder.

She let herself get carried away with her common sense and dreams. She let herself think about everything she had done and what she would have wanted to do instead. Only her mind wanted to reflect on up until the museum. So she did.

She thought he was cute. She loved his red hair and bright electric blue eyes. She thought his name Kid Flash fit him perfectly. She loved his red rose and wished she didn't destroy it. She wanted to take his hand. She wanted to go away with him forever. She wanted to listen to his words.

With every thought that she admitted, some light feeling swelled in her chest. As if some heavy weight was finally gone from there. She felt like running. Running wildly and carefree with no direction. Her mouth started to curve upwards and it was honest.

She hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

She liked his voice, it wasn't high or too low, it was perfectly in the middle. She wanted to laugh at all of his jokes. She wanted to hug him for caring. She even wanted to –

But she stopped right there. Enough was enough. And Jinx knew that if she carried on with her thoughts that way – she'd lose control over herself completely.

_A crush_ she thought, _it's only just a crush. It'll go away…yeah it would._But Jinx knew that she wasn't sure of that.

Even though she stopped her train of thought – that fluttery and airy feeling still didn't leave her chest. It felt like an aura of golden hugged her heart. She was afraid and happy about that.

He was an alien. Out of this world, somewhere amazing and bright. His approach towards her was supernatural – he was nice and honest. His touch made her _want_to change.

His speed made him powerful. Made him almost invincible to any attacking him. He could escape easily as fast as he could run. He _was_the wind. He _was_lighting when it came to running. Jinx had seen all of what he could do – and much, much more. She wondered how it would feel running at his speed. Running faster than any single person in the entire planet (well, except for the Flash) but also at the same time not getting caught about it.

_Looks like heroes have dark secrets too. They've all got something to hide – kind of like a villain too…_ Jinx mused.

The further she explored her mind. The more the she discovered villains and heroes had in common. But she wasn't able to concentrate on any of that for long because her mind wanted to concentrate on only one thing.

Kid Flash.

The way he moved was as if he was a skilled performer. As if he was a lethal and dangerous cheetah, moving swiftly catching his prey with his amazing speed. She was his prey and he was the predator. For years Jinx was _always_the predator and to suddenly find herself the prey was uncomfortable and unnerving. Strange and foreign to her natural attacking system.

She suddenly had a sudden urge to wonder what it would be like if she kissed him.

She tried to run away before her mind thought that but the deed was done. Her already pink cheeks grew darker. The grey pavement beneath her felt as if it was falling so she pulled her long legs into her chest; hoping she could grow smaller and smaller until no one could see her anymore.

The world confused her. Swirling in colours and bright lights, she didn't know what was right anymore. She didn't know what to think, things were so complicated now. Jinx didn't understand how the world was going on about; it seemed as if Kid Flash had broken something hard and cold in her. Warmed something that now messed with her whole system. But for some random reason, Jinx had a feeling what he broke was good.

The swirls and colours got clearer. The fog was disappearing a little, things were easier to figure out; but not exact. She needed something else. She needed another thing broken inside of her, she needed him.

She needed Kid Flash.

It was like he dropped something inside of her.

It was like he dropped some sort of poison that infected her system. But it wasn't killing her; it was like he dropped an antibiotic working her mind. Clearing her through the fog. Helping her understand his train of thought.

She invited the warm feeling in her veins. She invited it with open arms, letting it leak over her entire body. She loved the feeling. The smell of grass infected her mind as well. She didn't feel so small and alone anymore. The cold from the wind blew past her, but she didn't feel that she was cold. She felt as if the cold was washing away everything that she was before; the misunderstood Jinx. She wasn't misunderstood anymore. She understood it now.

She really wanted to give Kid Flash a huge hug. But she laughed at herself. Hugging someone was such a un-Jinx like thing to do. But she didn't care.

She wondered where he was.

He usually would have found her. He was always following her, leaving roses in her room. She kept every single one of them and put them in a small water jar under her bed. No need for him or any other of the Hive 5 to find out.

She felt stiff from sitting on the wooden bench, so she got up and walked aimlessly in the isolated park. The wind pressing on her neck, small crunches came from underneath her platform boots. And another thought occurred to her mind.

Kid Flash was really, really tall.

Jinx was petite and after agonizing years of being told she was small; she admitted she was short when she became the leader of the Hive 5. To make herself dominant, she wore the highest platform boots she could find. Kid Flash was as tall as her in her _platform boots._

If she took her shoes off with him around. She knew she'd be a mouse compared to him. Wasn't there _anything_about him that made him human?

Leaves rustled and crickets chirped from all around her making as if she was in a night musical. Her shadow stalked out in front of her, stretched and tall. The park was still empty, the moon and crickets were her only company. Although for some they might feel lonely; Jinx savoured moments like this. To think and be herself rather than putting up some act of being someone else.

She felt annoyed the Kid Flash kept popping up in her mind. She could tell from the very first time she saw him; his signature trait was to annoy the crap out of people. _Humph…it looks like he's annoying when he wants to be and not…_ Jinx thought.

Her mind kept showing scenes of that fateful day that they met. Small one second or moments between them, phrases, sentences, actions like a video. Every day for Jinx was bad luck, something always went wrong. That day, she first thought it was the very worst day of her life, but now that she thinks about it. In some empty park; it just might be that he was _her_lucky charm.

This was a whole new level of psychology. Things looked so different than what she had seen them as previously. Things were lighter, brighter and had – more meaning in them.

She remembered that group discussion the Hive 5 once had.

They talked about how they could take Kid Flash down and to do that – they needed all the information they could catch. When Gizmo, Mammoth and Kyd Wykked (technically only Gizmo and Mammoth said) told the rest about him _vibrating through solid objects_part…Jinx didn't really take it that well_._

And when Jinx doesn't take things well, we tell you she _doesn't_take things well. She remembered vaguely that the blender exploded, the microwave fried up and the lights in hallways blew up too.

She was surprised. Amazed and curious. If he could vibrate his molecules through solid objects than why didn't he do that earlier when he was in the cage? Why did he wait until Jinx was talking with Madam Rouge? And if could create whirlwinds with his body, than why didn't he _do anything_to them when he was in the cage?

_Because he wanted to talk to you._A voice whispered from the back of her mind. And it was right. The voice was right. He _did_want to talk to her.

Her mind quickly altered back to running as fast as him again. And then thousands of images came up of him; swooping Jinx off her feet and running away with his red and yellow blur. Jinx heavily stomped those embarrassing daydreams to the back of her mind. She was not handling being herself very well.

Shadows of the trees ahead of her swallowed her into the darkness. But with Jinx's unique cat-like pink eyes, seeing in the dark was a piece of cake. She reached a small fountain in a clear area. The pavement circling around it and the grass an outer circle to it; then splitting off in different directions of the park. She sat down on the water's edge, careful so that none of her clothes went into the water.

The night at the warehouse came running into her mind. And she felt guilt pouring out everywhere from her. She shouldn't have zapped him that hard. She was trying to help her and what did she do? Trap him in a Level _Four_containment unit. But she did make up for it by not handing him over.

She let him go. And that was the best decision she's ever done.

"Is this what you do with your free time? Stay alone in parks for hours?" a boyish voice sounded.

Jinx snapped her head from the pavement to see Kid Flash leaning against a tree in front of her. He pulled out his trademark grin.

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"Yeah – because it's so hard to notice a pink-eyed, pink-haired girl with gothic clothes all alone in a park at who knows what hours in the morning." He snorted playfully.

She could have done well _without _the sarcasm. She scowled at him. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be rescuing a kitten from a tree or something?"

"Nah, hero stuff's in the morning. And for kitten in trees – I'm sort of working on that." He pushed himself off the tree and zipped to her side. "So – what _are_you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Aw, come on! I'm really, really _bored._Every time I call Robin, all he says is to check out for the city. And I've been doing that for _ages_. I even told him that he should really stop acting as if I'm going to blow it up and he said he's _actually_serious about me doing that! Me!" he exclaimed.

"That's the only thing that Boy Blunder and I can actually agree on." She answered.

He looked mockingly annoyed. And she couldn't help it; she just _had_to laugh at his face.

"You should laugh more often. It sounds pretty." He said.

She stopped laughing abruptly and rolled her eyes. Cute fluffy moments and Jinx don't mix. "You really have to stop sounding like some lovesick loser."

"Lovesick loser? I can make a better tongue-twister than that. Lilly licked lollies all day long because her long, long tongue was liquefied!" he looked at if his words were the greatest achievement he's ever done.

Jinx frowned, but there was still a smile on her face. "Are you serious? I wouldn't have thought that you could get any more stupid and I stand corrected."

"Technically, it's _sit_corrected. You're sitting down." He said in a matter-of-fact way, but he couldn't stay with a straight face for long and it split in a wide infectious grin. She couldn't hold back the small grin spreading onto her face either.

"But seriously Jinx, why _are_you all alone here?" his voice turned down to that softer tone that drove her crazy.

She felt herself fidget and almost groaned. It was the museum all over again. "I don't know. I just – needed time to think." She said honestly.

"So, want a ride back?" he asked her.

"No." she said quickly.

Her looked at her in confusion and knew something was most defiantly not right. So he had to try some other way to weasel the information out of her.

"Why not?"

"Because – just because!" she said hotly.

"Yeah – but _why?_" he raised his unseen brow at her.

"Stop that!" she snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Asking me stuff that's not any of your business!"

"Well I'm not going to leave until you tell me why you're here." Kid Flash said stubbornly.

Jinx felt like she wanted to tear her hair out. But she sighed. "I can't – I can't go back." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm homeless alright! I left! Congratulations Kid Flash, you've won! I'm homeless and have nowhere else to go!" she yelled at him.

It was a moment's silence and Jinx was confused – he never was this quiet for so long. He hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Stay with me." he broke the tense air in between them.

"What?" she almost choked out. Her eyes opened wide.

"I've got an apartment to myself. It's got an extra room. So stay with me." his blue eyes honest and sincere.

Suddenly Jinx felt as if she was back to that day. Back to the day she first met him, seeing him trapped in that poor excuse of a containment field. She wanted to know why he was interested in her. Why he bothered to try converting her to the good side. Trying to talk instead of launching a physical fight. He said she was different. There was something about her that could do better. He warned her not to get in with the Brotherhood of Evil. He warned her she was making a huge mistake; that she doesn't want to do it.

Everything was different. Confusing, all muddled up into a jumbled pile of bits and pieces. She couldn't think of anything to say to him. He was truly different than anyone she had ever met.

But things changed. Things weren't the same as before he came into the picture. He helped her into the light. He showed her what was right.

When she snapped back to reality, she saw his hand was stretched out towards her again. Again, the offering of trust came up to her. She saw in his eyes. He trusted her enormously; no one had ever trusted Jinx like that before. He must out of his mind. But she did something different this time.

She took his hand.

As soon as her pale grey hand came into contact with his gloved one. They burst into light speed. Jinx's vision became blurry and unfocused, the force knocking her eyes back into her skull and the wind piercing daggers; that gave off no pain, into her skin. He was running carrying her bridal style and when she got used to the speeding sensation, she opened her eyes. And gasped.

The world around her was frozen. As if time stopped, she could see the small creatures everywhere, some in mid-air, others in some motion she couldn't describe. It seemed as if something out of a science-fiction movie, but she knew that she wasn't dreaming. Everything was in slow motion. Everything that she was seeing was real.

They passed a small diner, and she looked through the large, clear windows. A young man was sitting alone, reading a paper in one hand and his coffee in mid-air. His hand moving slowly towards his mouth. The waitress was in the middle of the floor. Her feet stopping half-way and moving in long sync to the table. Another girl dropped her coffee, the brown liquid stopped and it seemed that looked like a perfect art sculpture. The brown-haired girl had one hand on her mouth, the other reaching towards the cup; its face titling towards the floor.

Their movements were slow, but their bodies looked almost blurred. As if in a massive heat wave, the particles started messing with your eyes and you couldn't see everything properly. Jinx was amazed by the beauty of it. This was the world that Kid Flash lived in; he went through this world in slow-motion. No wonder he loved running in super speed so much.

He skidded to a stop. And Jinx was speechless.

"Cool, right?" he asked her, grinning broadly.

"Cool? It was – it was…" Jinx couldn't describe what it was. It was so _amazing_and _fantastic_. No even _more_than that!

"Yeah – I know." If it could, Jinx swore that his grin grew even wider. His bright blue eyes glazed holes through her. "By the way – I've always wanted to do this." Before Jinx could even react.

He swept down and kissed her softly. Her brain melted and her insides turned to gush. She couldn't think of an even happier ending.

_Looks like sitting by myself in empty parks thinking about some dumb boy isn't really that stupid after all…_Jinx mused.

* * *

**Remember. Reviews are like cookies and ice-cream. If you like cookies and ice-cream than please review. :)**

**Luvs Twikadevra **


End file.
